Requiem
by tstormch
Summary: Dean is in an alley. It's pouring down rain. His arm is bleeding heavy and he's slightly disoriented. He has some blood coming down off the top of his head. He looks up at the sky as the rain is pouring down. His vision is getting blurred from loss of blood and concussion. He works his way down the sidewalk, staggering from weakness. Where's Sam?


**SUPERNATURAL**

 **REQUIEM**

 **9:45 P.M.**

 _(The scene shows Dean in an alley. It's pouring down rain. His arm is bleeding heavy and he's slightly disoriented. He has some blood coming down off the top of his head. He looks up at the sky as the rain is pouring down then looks around his surroundings. He slowly makes way out near the main sidewalk. Few people are walking by with umbrellas. He leans against the building under an awning. His vision is getting blurred from loss of blood and concussion. He works his way down the sidewalk, staggering from weakness. He walks by an old apartment building and peers into the one of the windows. He notices it seeming empty. He walks into the foyer door and closes it behind him. It's dreary inside, paper torn and very dumpy. He starts trying random doors to see if they're open. He gets one opened and walks inside cautiously_ _looking around. He locks the door and lays down on a dusty sofa.)_

 **3 DAYS EARLIER**

 **BUNKER 10 A.M.**

 _(Dean and Bobby are walking around the bunker coming from the garage. Sam walks in from the bedroom, Dean notices.)_

DEAN: Hey sleeping beauty.

SAM: How long you two been up.

BOBBY: About three hours. Dean was giving me the grand tour of the place. This place would be that much more powerful if you all knew how to work ninety percent of its computers.

SAM: ( _Walks over to the coffee.)_ These computers are almost a century old. Can't make much use of them. We need a major upgrade.

BOBBY: Upgrade subgrade. I bet you I can figure these puppies out in a month. ( _Sam smiles at him. Dean sits down at the table.)_

SAM: I'm sure you could Bobby.

DEAN: If you think you can Bobby it'd be a great help.

BOBBY: I'm good at cars Dean. Not computers. I'm going to need Sam's help and between us I think we could crack if Mr. Skeptic over there would have a little patience and time.

SAM: I just wake up and your all on me.

BOBBY: Sorry Sam. Just excited to be back in with you boys for a while.

DEAN: How long is awhile Bobby. Do you know for sure?

BOBBY: Don't know for sure Dean. I wish I did. I wish it was permanent.

DEAN: How did you even manage coming back?

BOBBY: Cas called on me and brought me with him.

DEAN: He give you any restrictions?

BOBBY: No. Just told me to help you like we did before the incident. ( _Dean stares at the table. Sam notices.)_

SAM: ( _Looks at Bobby.)_ We've missed you.

BOBBY: Yeah same here. Been worried about you boys and all the crap you been dealing with.

DEAN: You know about that?

BOBBY: Great deal of it. And the ludicrous decisions you two make.

DEAN: That's our bobby. ( _Bobby laughs along with Dean. Dean cell phone rings. Sam looks at him.)_ Sherriff Mills what's up? ( _Bobby looks at Dean.)_

BOBBY: Mills? Jodi Mills?

DEAN: What are you doing out here? ( _Bobby stares at him.)_ Just hold on we'll be out in thirty. ( _Hangs up and looks at Sam and Bobby.)_ Her cousin is missing. She lives here in Kansas. She thinks she was involved in some form of demon like people.

SAM: She means a cult. Like the one we went after in Texas that practically got all of us killed.

DEAN: ( _Looks at Bobby.)_ And yes it was Jodi Mills.

BOBBY: How she been?

DEAN: Fine I guess besides this.

BOBBY: I'm going with you.

DEAN: I don't think that would be a good idea. As far as she knows your still dead. Seeing you now would probably make her have a heart attack or something. ( _Grabs a phone and hands it to him.)_ Here's a phone. We'll keep in touch. Meanwhile see what you can do with the ancient computers of ours. ( _Bobby stares at him as if to ask really?)_ Let's go Sam. ( _They walk up the stairs. Bobby just sits there nodding his head.)_

 **COFFEE EXPRESS CAFÉ**

 **6:15 P.M.**

 _(Inside, Dean and Sam are sitting across from Mills.)_

MILLS: She called me to meet her out here yesterday. I waited two hours. Even went to her apartment. Can't find her anywhere. I've called the local police and they tell me they've been having a run on missing persons for the past week.

DEAN: They give any information on what all these people were doing before they disappeared?

MILLS: No. Other they were going about their normal day to day routines.

SAM: Any particular locations?

MILLS: No other then you're in it. She did sound distraught and desperate when I called her like someone was after her. I'm guessing something in a demon sense going on here.

DEAN: Was she into any kind of dark hobbies of any sort. Witchcraft, séances anything like that?

MILLS: She never was as far as I know. But there's always a first time for anything. ( _Dean nods in agreement.)_

DEAN: Me and Sam will keep an open eye out. And check around to see if they seen her around with anyone the last twenty four hours.

MILLS: She does have a boyfriend. But I don't know his address.

SAM: You got a name?

MILLS: I believe she said his name was Charles Lee Ray.

DEAN: Where you staying?

MILLS: At a hotel down the street.

DEAN: Go there and sit tight. You should be safe. ( _She nods yes.)_ We'll find her ok? ( _Sam and Dean leave. She just sits there)_

 **36 NORTH STREET**

 **7 P.M.**

 _(Sam and Dean park across the street from Charles house. Sam looks at Dean.)_

SAM: Wonder if he's home?

DEAN: Only way were going to find out. ( _They both get out of the car and walk over to the house and up the stairs to the front door.)_ Should we knock or just break in.

SAM: Dean! ( _Dean knocks at the door. They wait a second and he opens the door.)_

CHARLES: What do you want?!

DEAN: Where from the federal of bureau of investigation. And we'd like to ask you a few question if you don't mind.

CHARLES: I do mind go away. ( _Starts to close the door, Dean stops it. Charles looks at him.)_ What do you think you're doing?!

DEAN: Her life might depend on it!

CHARLES: Talk to someone who gives a crap!

DEAN: Excuse me?

SAM: Our understanding you two were dating?

CHARLES: No one was talking to you!

DEAN: Hey lay off! ( _Charles grabs Dean by the lapels.)_

CHARLES: No one tells me to lay off! ( _Sam tries stopping him. He glares at him and Sam goes flying back into the impala falling to the ground out cold.)_

DEAN: You son of a ( _Charles holds Dean by the throat choking him.)_

CHARLES: You hunters just can't leave well enough alone can you? ( _Slams Dean into the ground.)_

 **ONE HOUR FIFTEEN MINUTES EARLIER**

 **8:30 P.M.**

 _(Sam is laying on the ground he sits up in pain and looks around. It's pouring down rain.)_

SAM: Dean? ( _He stands up and looks toward the house.)_ Dean?! ( _Rushes up to the house with gun ready. He looks around the porch and notices spots of blood. Sam pounds on the door and yelling.)_ Dean! ( _He peeks in through the windows and the place is empty.)_ What the hell? ( _Sam walks quickly over to the car and gets in it. He calls Mills.)_ Hey it's Sam. ( _Looking around.)_ No we ran into a bit of a problem. Charles got violent with us and threw me across the street and he must have took Dean. I can't find him. ( _Starts the car.)_ This guy has super strength. He's either demon or something else. ( _Pulls out.)_ He'd never leave his car _._ Or me as far as that is concerned. I'm going back home, track his phone. I'll keep you posted. Let me know if you hear anything too.

 **BUNKER**

 **9 P.M.**

 _(Sam slowly walks down the steps. Bobby greets him at the foot of the stairs.)_

BOBBY: Where the hell have you two been? No calls no nothing. ( _Notices Dean is not with him.)_ Where's Dean?

SAM: I don't know. ( _Stops near Bobby.)_

BOBBY: What do you mean you don't know?

SAM: We got attacked.

BOBBY: Attacked by who?

SAM: Or what. ( _Walks past him and sits down behind his laptop on the conference table.)_ I think he or it has Dean. I was thrown without being touched from the house to our car like a rag dole. And he grabbed hold of Dean. But I don't know what he did to him. All I found was spots of blood where Dean was standing.

BOBBY: That's the quickest you boys ever found your prey.

SAM: Well it must have recognized us right off obviously. Or it just knew we were after it or him.

BOBBY: What are you doing?

SAM: _(Staring at the computer.)_ Tracking Dean's phone. It was his idea that we have this feature on our phones. I'm glad I agreed. Got him. He's in Kansas city.

BOBBY: I'm coming with you.

 **10 P.M.**

 _(In the old apartment building, police officer is going through the building. He sees Dean laying on the sofa in one of the rooms.)_

POLICE: Ok fella you can't stay here. This is private property. ( _Dean weakly sits and shys away from him into a corner. The police office tries to approach him. Dean cowers more into the corner. The officer shines a light on him and notices how injured he is.)_ Its ok take it easy I'm not going to hurt you. ( _Dean just sits there staring in fear. Deans vision is severely blurred. The officer radios for help.)_

 **11 P.M.**

 _(Sam and Bobby drive up to the building Dean was at. There's an officer guarding the door to the building. Sam parks and gets out of the car followed by Bobby. Sam walks up to the officer.)_

SAM: ( _Shows the officer his FBI badge.)_ Hi I'm agent Copper this is my partner Sims. We got word that you might have found someone in this building.

OFFICER: Wow word travels fast around here. As a matter of fact they just took this man to the hospital about an hour ago. He looked as if he was beaten to a pulp. _(Sam stands there with a panicked look on his face.)_ The man was delirious and afraid of everyone.

BOBBY: Could you tell us what hospital he was taken to?

OFFICER: Med west just three miles from here.

BOBBY: Thank you. ( _Takes Sam's arm.)_ Come on. ( _They both get back into the car. Sam sits there staring out the windshield.)_ Sam you got to keep it together. Let's get to the hospital and get his status.

 **HOSPITAL WEST**

 **11:25 P.M.**

 _(Sam and Bobby are in the waiting room. Sam is staring at the floor. The doctor walks on and over to Sam.)_

BENDER: Sam Winson? ( _Sam looks up at him.)_

SAM: Yes?

BENDER: I'm doctor Bender. I'm looking after your brother.

SAM: How is he?

BENDER: It's early to tell. He's lost a lot of blood and has very bad concussion. So he's in a critical state right now. But he seems strong and I believe he can pull through.

SAM: When can I see him?

BENDER: Gives us another hour with the blood transfusion and I'll send a nurse to come get you. ( _The doctor walks away. Sam stares at the floor like he's going to break.)_

BOBBY: He's going to be fine, Sam.

SAM: ( _Still staring at the floor.)_ Where's Cas when we need him.

BOBBY: He's got his own problems too. ( _Sam doesn't say anything.)_

 **1 HR AND 20 MIN LATER**

 _(A nurse walks over to Sam. He looks up at her.)_

NURSE: You can see your brother now Mr. Winson. ( _Sam stands up and follows the nurse. Bobby follows them both. Inside Dean's room he's on a respirator and IV's. Sam stops in his track and stares at Dean's body. Bobby encourages Sam to go in further. Sam sits by Dean's bed, laying his hand on Dean's forearm.)_

SAM: I'm so sorry, Dean. Please don't leave me. I can't do this alone.

 **WEEK LATER**

 **11:20 A.M.**

 _(Sam is asleep. In a chair near Deans bed. Suddenly Dean wakes up choking and panicking with the trachea tube in his throat. The noise wakes Sam up and he jumps up trying to settle him down.)_

SAM: Dean! Dean! Take it easy, ( _Hits the emergency call button on the bed. Nurses come rushing in. Sam steps back as they take the trachea out and get Dean calmed down. Dean settles down laying back. They give him water to sip at to ease his throat. Sam walks up to his bedside as the nurses leave. Dean looks at him in unsurely.)_ Hey. How you feeling dude. ( _Dean stares at him as his breathing starts to pick up.)_ Hey, it's me. Sam, your brother. ( _Dean acts like he's trying to focus on Sam, yet he tries backing away from Sam.)_ Hey, hey easy. What's wrong, Dean? ( _Bobby walks in noticing how scared Dean seems, Sam looks back at him in worry. The doctor walks in.)_

BENDER: Well I'm glad to see you up Mr. Winson. ( _Dean stares at him in fear. From his view point all Dean sees in blurred figures.)_ It's ok. Everyone is here to help you. Your brother is here. ( _Doctor notices Dean trying to focus.)_

SAM: He acts like he doesn't know who anyone is.

BENDER: Well from the concussion he's suffering right now. He may not. He may not even be able to see that well the way he's staring at us.

SAM: What he's going blind?

BENDER: Oh no nothing so dramatic. It's common with concussion of all sorts. And as bad as his is, he's probably seeing as blurs right now. I'll give him something to calm him down along with his pain meds. In all honesty I'm surprised he's this alert and up. Patients in his condition are usually out for weeks on in.

SAM: So he should be fine then.

BENDER: Were still not out of the woods. But it's looking promising. I'll get that IV ordered to administer the pain meds. ( _Walks out of the room. Sam sits near Dean's bed. Dean lays there staring at him.)_

SAM: Bobby his eyes look glazed. ( _Bobby comes up behind him.)_

BOBBY: Sam this boy has been through a lot. Give him time.

 **ONE WEEK LATER**

 **2 P.M.**

 _(Sam is asleep in a chair near Dean's bed. Dean wakes up looking around. He starts breathing heavy in panic. He looks over at Sam and stares at him. His vision isn't as blurred but he still can't make out his face. Sam wakes up and notices he's up.)_

SAM: Hey, Dean. How are you feeling? ( _He just sits there staring at him.)_ Why can't you talk, its worrying me. ( _The doctor walks in Dean looks his way in fear.)_

BENDER: Well I see you're up. How you feeling Dean? ( _He sits there trying to focus on the doctor.)_

SAM: Why doesn't he say anything?

BENDER: I think it's all fear related. He's relating all that is happened to his now. He can't make heads or tails of where he is or why. His brain is still injured and everything is in pause. In a couple more days he should start to come around. His blood platelets are where they should be, pulse rate and temperature are good. He seems to still have some issues with his eyes but that should improve in few days as well. I'll check back again in a few hours.

SAM: Thanks doctor. ( _Looks at Dean, he's staring at him.)_ You know Dean; this silent treatment you're giving me isn't good for our relationship. ( _Sam laughs a little Dean just lays there looking at him. Bobby comes walking in Dean looks at him.)_

BOBBY: Well I see sleepy beauty is awake.

SAM: Yeah but he's not talking.

BOBBY: Ah the silent deadly type huh. Well I ran into the doctor he said if he starts talking and can walk about a little we can take him home so he can rest at home then this crummy old place. ( _Looks at Dean.)_ So if you don't want to stay here any longer boy you'll snap out of this zombified state of yours. ( _He stares at Bobby intently.)_

SAM: I don't think you're getting through to him.

BOBBY: Yeah well him staring at me like that makes me feel like its straight through me. ( _Sam laughs.)_

 **3 DAYS LATER**

 **BUNKER 4:50 P.M.**

 _(Bobby and Sam escort Dean down the stairs as he slowly goes down the steps. They get down and Dean looks around the place.)_

DEAN: Some place you all got here. ( _Sam looks at Bobby. Dean laughs.)_ Just pulling your legs relax. If I could only see.

BOBBY: Give an old man a heart attack boy!

SAM: Makes two of us.

DEAN: Sorry.

BOBBY: As far as your sight you have an appointment tomorrow at the eye doctor.

DEAN: What do I need with an eye doctor. I got Cas.

BOBBY: He hasn't shown up since this had happened to you. We've tried and tried.

DEAN: ( _Heads toward his bedroom.)_ It's driving me crazy. I'm going to get a shower.

SAM: Need any help.

DEAN: No! I'll be fine. ( _Sam and Bobby walk into the kitchen.)_

SAM: Think he'll get his vision back totally, Bobby?

BOBBY: I hope so. Besides Cas can't be gone forever.

 **EYE DOCTOR**

 **1 P.M.**

 _(Dean is sitting on the exam chair as the doctor is checking his eyes. He does of series of exams and they finish.)_

DOCTOR: Well I see no damage to your eyes. The hit could've damaged retna focusing enough to impair your vision as it is right now. I'm going to write you up a prescription for eyeglasses. You'll have to wear them till this issue heals up. And if it doesn't then you'll be wearing eyeglasses for the rest of your life.

DEAN: I'm not wearing glasses.

DOCTOR: It's either that or keep seeing things as you do now as a blur. And you won't be able to drive. ( _Dean looks over at Sam and back at the doctor then at the floor and sighs.)_

 **BUNKER**

 **2 P.M.**

 _(Dean walks down the stairs and over to the sofa and lays down and yells.)_

DEAN: Cas! Where the hell are you! ( _Bobby walks in from the hallway and looks over at Sam.)_

BOBBY: What's going on?

SAM: Dean has to wear glasses till this heals up but the doctor said there was a possibility it may not and he'll have to wear glasses the rest of his life.

BOBBY: Well will just have to hope it doesn't lead to that. Anyone want a late lunch.

SAM: I could do with a little something.

BOBBY: ( _Looks toward where Dean is.)_ Dean?

DEAN: You two go ahead I'm just going to sleep. ( _Sam looks at Bobby. Bobby walks on into the kitchen. Sam walks over to Dean and sits across from him.)_

SAM: Not like you not wanting to eat.

DEAN: Why should I eat. I can't see.

SAM: Dean, you're not blind be thankful for that. ( _Dean stands up and starts toward his bedroom.)_ Where you going?

DEAN: Gonna take a nap. ( _Dean gets near his room and looks behind for Sam. Dean detours to the holding room. He gets in there and closes the door behind him. He takes a deep breath.)_ Crowley! ( _He shows up in front of him.)_

CROWLEY: I was in the middle of bloody lunch. What do you want?!

DEAN: I need you to heal me.

CROWLEY: What?

DEAN: You heard me.

CROWLEY: Thought you had your feather friend to do that. Besides you all took the knights of hell tablet away from me. Why should I do anything for you!?

DEAN: Cause you owe me!

CROWLEY: I owe you nothing!

DEAN: In a way you do. You conned me into the mark of Cain. You made me lose a good year of my life being evil and almost killing my brother twice.

CROWLEY: All that was just the name of the game.

DEAN: You don't listen to my request ill just keep summoning you here till you can't stand it anymore.

CROWLEY: What's wrong with you that you need healed so badly.

DEAN: I was attacked by one your demons and now my vision is blurred.

CROWLEY: One of mine? I haven't sent anyone to bother you two.

DEAN: Wasn't sent id come across one concerning a kidnapping of a woman.

CROWLEY: Dean you know me better then that I don't kidnap or send any of my boys to kidnap. It's to collect souls and make deals and maybe a torment here and there. But I got no use for kidnapping. Unless it's part of a deal but I haven't had that kind of thing done for some time now. I'm curious though whose organizing this and why. How many victims so far have they kidnapped?

DEAN: One as far as I know. It's a girlfriend/boyfriend deal. Maybe a fight not sure.

CROWLEY: And you're blaming one of my demons for teenaged drama?

DEAN: I saw his eyes he was a demon and the strength he had was not normal.

CROWLEY: ( _Stares at Dean_.) Very curious. For now you owe me. You're healed. I'm going to do some research. I'll keep in touch. ( _Crowley disappears. Dean looks around and his vision is normal. Dean walks out of the room closing the door behind him. He turns and Bobby is standing right there.)_

BOBBY: Thought you were taking a nap?

DEAN: I was, I just had to clean up in there and make sure everything is in its place.

BOBBY: I thought I heard you talking to someone in there.

DEAN: Yeah myself.

BOBBY: I heard two different voices.

DEAN: ( _Walks by him.)_ You hearing voices Bobby? That's not good. ( _Walks on down the hall into the kitchen grabbing a beer out of the refrigerator. He sees Sam on his lap top.)_ Sammy, Bobby is hearing voices. ( _Sam looks over at Dean.)_

SAM: What? ( _Bobby walks into the kitchen.)_

BOBBY: Ignore him. He's the one going around talking to himself.

SAM: Bobby you see that box over there by the sofa. ( _He looks over at it.)_

BOBBY: Yeah?

SAM: It has all the documents about the men of letters we told you about.

BOBBY: Ah. (B _obby walks over to the box and sits on the sofa sitting on the coffee table. Dean walks over to Sam.)_

DEAN: What are you up to?

SAM: Looking for Mills cousin. I fear she may be dead.

DEAN: Why you say that?

SAM: Cause she's been missing for more than a month.

DEAN: What? Sheriff Mills said she'd just talked to her.

SAM: I know. That's the problem.

DEAN: Then what your saying is that wasn't her cousin she talked to.

SAM: More than likely. No.

DEAN: Then who was it?

SAM: That's the question of the century. ( _Dean stares at the floor as he hears Crowley's voice repeating "I'm curious whose doing this and why".)_ Dean you ok?

DEAN: ( _Snaps out of it.)_ Yeah, yeah I'm just still a bit weak. Oh after my nap, I got my sight back at hundred percent.

SAM: Really that's great! Didn't need Cas after all.

DEAN: Yeah, go figure. I hope he's ok. I'm getting somewhat worried.

SAM: Yeah that makes two of us. ( _Looks toward Bobby.)_ Hey Bobby Dean doesn't have blurred vision no more. ( _Bobby looks toward them both.)_

BOBBY: Oh really?

DEAN: Yeah that good ole nap did the trick.

BOBBY: Amazing. ( _Looks back at the documents he's going through.)_ Especially when you talk and sleepwalk at the same time.

DEAN: What?

BOBBY: ( _Looks toward Dean.)_ Don't you patronize me boy! I heard you talking to someone in that holding room of yours. I don't know who but it sounded too familiar to me. ( _Stands up and walks over to him.)_ What kind of deal did you make, Dean! ( _Sam looks at Dean.)_

SAM: What have you done, who were you talking to?

BOBBY: Don't lie to me either! ( _Dean stares at the floor then at the both of them.)_

DEAN: I didn't make any deal. I basically owe him later kind of deal so I don't know what he's going to demand I do.

SAM: Who Dean, who were you talking to.

DEAN: Crowley.

BOBBY: Dammit Dean! You still haven't learned have you?!

SAM: He give you a borrowed time or what?

DEAN: No. He was so curious on why a demon would go rouge and be so strong and go around kidnapping people. He said he had to do to some research himself. He said he'd get back to me.

BOBBY: For what your soul?!

DEAN: Will you two lay off me?

BOBBY: No we won't! We've all lost too much to go half caulked like you're doing right now!

DEAN: Let's just find this demon and kill it off. That'll end everything.

BOBBY: Why are you so naïve anymore, Dean? He's got you by the balls and you don't even realize it. ( _Cas suddenly shows up. He's tattered bleeding and barely able to stand up.)_

CAS: I could use a little help. ( _Dean sees him as he starts to fall. Dean grabs him.)_

DEAN: Cas! What happened to you?!

CAS: I was burning the remains of the knights of hell tablet and I was beating, held and tortured. They used holy oil to keep me trapped, and then this happened.

DEAN: ( _Sits Cas down. Sam and Bobby follow.)_ How you get away? You know who it was?

CAS: No, they put a pillow case over my head and bound me. They kept it on my head all I could see was shadows through it and voices. ( _Cas stares at Dean.)_ What's happened to you? ( _Bobby and Cas stare at him intently.)_

DEAN: What do you mean?

CAS: Crowley has a hold on you. How?

DEAN: Long story.

BOBBY: Long story my ass. ( _Dean looks at him and back at Cas.)_

DEAN: Let's just get you healed first and we'll worry about me later.

CAS: You make a deal?

DEAN: No, it was like an offer. But I don't know what it is in exchange he wants of me yet.

CAS: Not like Crowley to pass a deal.

DEAN: Yeah well he said he'd be back. ( _Cas stares at him in concern.)_

CAS: That's reassuring.

BOBBY: Was it a demon that got a hold of you?

CAS: The presence felt like it. But seemed more powerful. They rescued that tablet. So instantly whoever got a hold of it knew of its ability to give power. ( _Dean looks at Sam.)_

DEAN: Charles. ( _Sam nods yes.)_

CAS: Who's Charles?

DEAN: Who was our part of our investigation and instead of hunting him he got us. Well me anyway. Through Sam against my car like a rag doll. And beat me to near death.

CAS: You don't look hurt.

DEAN: Yeah well I was in hospital for a while.

BOBBY: And his vision was impaired.

CAS: Is that why the deal with Crowley, to heal your eyes.

DEAN: For the last time I didn't make a deal. He said he'd get back to me.

CAS: Bobby is right, he got you where he wants you. And he can control you now anyway he pleases.

DEAN: He can't control me.

CAS: Dean, he healed you. He can take the healing back and plague you worse than where you started. ( _Dean stares at the floor.)_

BOBBY: Why didn't you come when we asked for your help?

CAS: I heard all of you. But I was bound in holy oil. Josiah freed me, but couldn't heal me. He rushed me here before he got caught.

BOBBY: I'm sorry Cas.

CAS: I'm the one that should be sorry. I should have gone with more alertness while trying to burn that tablet.

SAM: How are we going to find Charles, Dean?

DEAN: I guess I need to see what Crowley finds first before we go out there trying to find Charles.

CAS: Crowley might have already found him.

DEAN: That wouldn't be good either.

BOBBY: I think we should all go out there and find this Charles before Crowley does, hope he hasn't got to him yet.

DEAN: That's an idea.

CAS: I'll stay here if you don't mind. But be careful. Charles is dangerous with that power if he is the one that should have that tablet. ( _Crowley suddenly shows up.)_

CROWLEY: That won't be necessary. The two timing double crosser attacked me. So I killed him.

DEAN: You killed him?

CROWLEY: I didn't stutter. And by the way. You're welcome on your healing bit. I'm not expecting anything in return. I took the payment out on dear ole Charles. So you're free. I must be on my way. Oh, Cas by the way. You're healed. The double crosser hurt you too. ( _Crowley disappears. Cas stands up healed.)_

BOBBY: I'm beyond confused.

DEAN: That makes all of us.

CAS: I think he has the tablet now.

DEAN: If it's broken to pieces, how can it be used?

CAS: If the right part of the tablet is intact. It still can be very much used.

SAM: What are we going to do?

CAS: Were not sure if Crowley really has it or not. So there's nothing to do.

BOBBY: I think we all just made a deal.

DEAN: Come again?

BOBBY: He supposedly free willed your healing and he just healed Cas. If we go after him, he could bring you both down.

CAS: Especially if he has the tablet.

BOBBY: He did it to keep us off his tail.

 **11 P.M.**

 _(Dean is asleep. Suddenly a shadow appears in the corner of his room. He stands there a second and walks into what little light there is in the room. Crowley stands there watching him sleep.)_

CROWLEY: Look how darling you look sound asleep. So innocent and not knowing what evil is to befall you? ( _Suddenly someone wraps a rope around him. Crowley cringes in pain trying to get lose and a look at who has a hold of him. Bobby ties him tight with the thick rope.)_

BOBBY: You're not going anywhere on my watch!

CROWLEY: What the bloody hell do you got wrapped around me?!

BOBBY: It's rope doused in holy water you're evil scenic! ( _Dean wakes up quickly sitting up.)_

DEAN: What the hell is going on here?

BOBBY: Someone was paying a visit.

CROWLEY: ( _In pain.)_ I was just watching you sleep.

DEAN: Take him to the holding room Bobby.

BOBBY: With pleasure. ( _Bobby takes Crowley to the room and straps him down in the middle of the trap. Crowley looks at him.)_

CROWLEY: Why is it you're so hateful?

BOBBY: I'm not. But to things like you. I am.

CROWLEY: Oh the cruel insinuations. I'm as much human as you are. You thank your boys for that.

BOBBY: They've told me.

CROWLEY: Uh huh. And have they told you that Dean has control of me. That he is still in essences a knight of Hell?

BOBBY: You're a tissue of lies! ( _Dean walks with a bath robe on Crowley notices.)_

CROWLEY: Nice robe.

DEAN: Shut up. If you wake Sam I'm going to punch you till you see stars!

CROWLEY: See you're back to your cranky self!

DEAN: To start with you wake me up out a of a sound sleep. I tend to get cranky! Why are you here?

CROWLEY: You're brute dead friend here tied me up!

DEAN: I was referring to you!

CROWLEY: Straight to business it is. I need your help.

DEAN: The answer is no!

CROWLEY: I haven't even told you what it is yet.

DEAN: Doesn't matter, I don't want any part of it.

CROWLEY: Even if it concerns your precious little brother? ( _Dean gets right in Crowley's face.)_

DEAN: You even as much lay a hair on him I'm severing your head from your shoulders!

CROWLEY: Temper temper. ( _Looks at Bobby.)_ Any way you can tame this temper of his?

BOBBY: No, it's what's kept him alive!

CROWLEY: Well then, you'll be pleased to know the knights of hell are after him. ( _Dean glares at him_.)

DEAN: Come again?!

CROWLEY: I didn't stutter! The once at that ranch you all managed to escape, they have their eyes on your brother. And like his strength. And are interested in his meat suit!

DEAN: Ward them off Crowley!

CROWLEY: Sorry you two fools stepped into this you can't blame me!

BOBBY: What's he talking about, Dean?

DEAN: We went out looking for cultists, and the location was at this farm. Crowley, unknown to us, was torturing Sam to see how strong he was. Crowley apparently summoned the knights of hell from the knights of hell tablet!

CROWLEY: Again! Wasn't me! It was that traitor demon Charles that summoned them. The knights will not listen let alone acknowledge me!

DEAN: Is that why you come waking me up this time of night and asking for friggen help?

CROWLEY: That and to warn you they're after your brother.

BOBBY: Over or dead bodies!

CROWLEY: That doesn't count for you you're already dead!

BOBBY: Bite me!

DEAN: Let's get out of here Bobby and try to get some sleep. We'll deal with this in the morning! ( _They both walk out closing the door behind them. Crowley sits there.)_

 **9:50 A.M.**

 _(Sam is in the kitchen getting a cup of coffee. Cas walks over to him.)_

CAS: Can I have some please. ( _Sam looks at him and pours him a cup and hands it to him.)_

SAM: You ok?

CAS: Just craving coffee for some reason.

SAM: Nothing wrong with that. Just caught me off guard. ( _Dean walks in and sits at the kitchen table.)_

DEAN: Coffee ready?

SAM: Yeah. ( _Gets a cup and pours it and hands it to him.)_ Rough night?

DEAN: Yeah, Crowley showed up in my bedroom last night.

SAM: What? _(Cas stares at Dean.)_

CAS: Why?

DEAN: Knights of Hell are after Sam.

SAM: What? Why after me?

DEAN: I don't know he didn't say.

CAS: Where is Crowley?

DEAN: In the holding room. He said the knights are loose, but he didn't summon them. The demon Charles loosed them.

SAM: What do we do?

CAS: Need to find out how many were loosed and where they are?

DEAN: We can't stop the knights of Hell. They're more powerful then Crowley!

CAS: But not me.

DEAN: No disrespect Cas but you're not one hundred percent yet either.

CAS: I'm pretty close.

SAM: How do we stop them then?

CAS: We need the tablet. Did Crowley happen to mention where the tablet is?

DEAN: I didn't bother asking it was three in the morning I was too tired to bother with the details. ( _In the holding room Cas, Dean and Sam walk into the room. Crowley stares at them.)_

CROWLEY: Oh bloody hell you had to bring the angel in here.

CAS: Where's the tablet Crowley?

CROWLEY: Hello to you too, Cas.

DEAN: Where's is it Crowley!

CROWLEY: Love the patience I feel in this room. ( _Looks at Sam.)_ You look well Sam? Catch up on your sleep?

DEAN: Dammit Crowley! Answer the question!

CROWLEY: What's left of it is at the hotel in Vegas.

CAS: Which hotel and what room?

CROWLEY: You go get it? You got to be kidding me! You can't even hold onto the tablet. Let alone be around it. You know that Cas! _(Cas stares at him.)_

CAS: What are you talking about?

CROWLEY: You get near that thing its going to knock you on your feathery daily duty! We need Sam to get it!

DEAN: ( _Glares at him.)_ You send him anywhere I'll take your head now!

CROWLEY: Then you go get! You're as good as a knight of hell anyway. It'll come easy for you.

DEAN: What about your friends? They guarding the place?

CROWLEY: No just my hell hound.

DEAN: And I'm supposed to get by that how?

CROWLEY: She'll recognize you and leave you alone.

DEAN: Uh huh since when?

CROWLEY: The last time you all went into her territory I had her guard and I worded her off. Now are you going to go are we going to chit chat the whole time?

SAM: I'm coming too.

DEAN: No Sam! If they're after you it'll be just what they wanted.

SAM: If you go alone you may be their change of mind.

DEAN: I'll have Cas if he's willing to go? I need someone to take me there quick and back just as fast anyway.

CAS: Yeah I can do that.

BOBBY: I'm coming too. And don't you dare tell me no! ( _Dean stares at him.)_

 **LAS VEGAS HOTEL**

 **11 A.M. ROOM 656**

 _(Outside the room the three shows up in front of the door. Dean notices the number.)_

DEAN: He just couldn't get the extra six.

BOBBY: Let's get this over with. ( _Suddenly there's growling. Dean freezes. Bobby and Cas stare at him.)_ Where is it Dean?

DEAN: It's sniffing my hand I feel its hot breath! ( _Suddenly it starts whining and licking his hand Dean backs away.)_ Ok, ok enough already. Never thought I'd get moved on by a demon hound.

BOBBY: What did it do?

DEAN: Licking my hand argh! ( _Wipes his hand off on his pants. The door comes open. Dean stares at it and looks at Bobby and Cas. Dean cautiously walks into the room turning the lights on. He looks around. A drawer comes open with something covered in a felt cloth. Dean walks over to it and uncovers it. Its half of the tablet. Dean picks it up suddenly it becomes whole again. Dean stares at it in fear. Bobby notices.)_

BOBBY: What the hell?

DEAN: Took the words out of my mouth, ( _Dean goes to look at Cas he's gone.)_ Cas? ( _Looks around.)_ Where is he?

BOBBY: ( _Looks around.)_ Cas? Where you go? Cas? ( _Suddenly dean collapses to the floor in pain. Bobby notices and rushes over to him.)_ Dean! ( _As Bobby does he suddenly gets thrown back against the wall. He lays there in pain. Dean starts breathing heavy and sweating he runs out of the room to the stairwell and runs down the stairs. In the room bobby stands up looking around.)_ Dean?! ( _Bobby looks back and forth down the hallway. Cas suddenly shows up.)_ Where you go?!

CAS: I don't know something took me the second Dean opened the door. I was just now able to come back. ( _Looks into the room.)_ Where's Dean?

BOBBY: I don't know. The second Dean grabbed the tablet he collapsed what look like he was in pain. I went to see if he was ok and I got thrown into the wall. Then he took off in panic out of the room.

CAS: Where's the tablet? ( _They both look into the room the tablet is laying on the floor. Bobby walks near it.)_ Don't touch it Bobby. It may do the same thing to you as it did Dean. ( _Bobby grabs the cloth it was in and wraps it and picks it up.)_ How did it become a whole tablet?

BOBBY: It happened when Dean picked it up.

CAS: This is bad. We need to find Dean.

BOBBY: And we need to get this into safe area before whatever is out there discovers its whole.

CAS: Back to the bunker then.

( _They suddenly show up in the conference room of the bunker. Sam looks up from his lap top and sees them.)_

SAM: ( _Stands up and walks over to them.)_ You get it?

BOBBY: Yeah you got a demon trap marked safe somewhere?

SAM: Yeah its back here. ( _They walk into the library and same opens a door filled with books and there's a safe behind it with the demon trap marked on it. Sam opens the safe and Bobby puts the tablet in and shuts it.)_ Well that was easy. ( _Goes to look at Dean and notices he's not with them. He looks at Cas and Bobby.)_ Where's Dean?

BOBBY: He grabbed the tablet and it had some sort of weird effect on him. We're thinking it had something to do with him touching it directly. That's why we got it wrapped.

SAM: You didn't answer my question Bobby where is he?

CAS: We don't know. It made me suddenly disappear.

BOBBY: And something from that tablet threw me against the wall when I tried getting near Dean. ( _Sam sits behind his computer and brings up their phone provider to look him up.)_

SAM: You left him at the hotel? Alone?

BOBBY: He'd ran out of the room, Sam. We wouldn't have left him.

SAM: Well he must have come back that's where this tracker is showing his phone is! ( _Bobby and Cas stare at him.)_

CAS: I'll take you there, Sam. I can't take all of us, I'm weakened from that tablet.

 **LAS VEGAS HOTEL**

 _(Sam and Cas arrive in front of the Sam room Cas and Bobby were at. Sam walks right into the room looking around.)_

SAM: Dean?! ( _Looks in the closet and bathroom and looks down on the floor. Deans phone is laying there. Cas notices it too.)_

CAS: He'd dropped his phone.

SAM: ( _Picks it up.)_ Yeah it would appear that way. Now what do we do. ( _Stares at the floor.)_ He could be anywhere out here.

CAS: I'll take you back to the bunker and ill search the city. If I find him I'll come get you. ( _Sam nods_ _yes.)  
_

 **BUNKER 24 HOURS LATER**

 _(Sam is sitting on the sofa staring at nothing. Bobby stands behind the sofa speechless. Sam's cell phone rings.)_

SAM: Hello? ( _Stares at the floor.)_ Sheriff Mills how you been holding up? ( _Sits up.)_ What? ( _Bobby looks at him.)_ I'll explain later I'll be there as quick as I can. ( _Turns the phone off and looks at Bobby.)_ She has Dean.

BOBBY: In South Dakota?

SAM: She found him along the road unconscious. As she was taking him to hospital he panicked again and she figured she'd just put in one of the jail cell. She said he settled down, but she can't tell if he's hurt or not he won't let anyone near him. But she said he's not himself.

BOBBY: I'm going with you.

SAM: Not this time, Mills will have a heart attack and think the apocalypse has started seeing you. ( _Sam walks up the stairs. Bobby stands there nodding his head.)_

 **SIOUX FALLS 6 HOURS LATER**

 _(Sam parks in front of the police station and walks in looking for Mills. She notices him and walks over to him.)_

MILLS: Sam glad you made it. He's back here. ( _Sam follows her.)_ He's definitely not the Dean I know. You have any clue what happened to him?

SAM: Some clue I do.

MILLS: How did you guys get separated anyway?

SAM: Long story.

MILLS: It's always a long story with you two isn't it?

SAM: Seems like it. ( _They reach the cell Dean is in. He's sitting in the corner of the cell hiding.)_ Dean? ( _Dean looks over at Sam in fear.)_ Hey it's me, Sam. ( _Looks at Mills.)_ Let me in there. ( _She unlocks the door. Sam walks in, Dean tries hiding further into the corner.)_ Hey, I'm not going to hurt you. You know better than that. I just need to see if you're hurt. ( _Sam approaches Dean he starts growling at him. Sam stops staring at him.)_ You possessed? ( _Dean tries to climb the wall and looks around in panic trying to find a way out.)_ Take it easy Dean. I want to help you. ( _Dean stares at him.)_

DEAN: Leave me alone!

SAM: ( _Looks around.)_ Cas I found him. I need your help. ( _Cas suddenly shows up behind Sam. Dean notices and starts panicking. He rushes to another corner of the cell._ ) Dean its ok!

CAS: He's in a coma shock.

SAM: What the heck is a coma shock?

CAS: It's what happened when he touched that tablet. It scrambled his mind. If he held that tablet any longer he'd become a knight of hell. We need to get him to the bunker. And see what your house guest has to say about this.

SAM: Crowley? He probably knew about it the whole time.

CAS: Maybe. But we need to find out.

SAM: How are you going to get near Dean he's petrified. ( _Cas suddenly shows up beside Dean and grabs hold of him. He starts fighting him.)_

CAS: Sam come here quick. ( _Sam walks over to Cas. Cas touches Sam and they all disappear. Mills walks by the cell.)_

MILLS: Sam how's Dea… ( _Notices they're gone.)_ Son of a bitch.

 **BUNKER 7 P.M.**

 _(Sam, Dean, and Cas show up near the conference table. Dean looks around in panic. Bobby notices them all and walks over to him.)_

BOBBY: You got him!

SAM: Yeah but Dean is not himself and we gotta find out by Crowley why.

BOBBY: Like he's going to spill that kind of information.

SAM: ( _Looks at Dean.)_ It's ok your safe here, Dean. ( _Takes his arm and escorts him to the holding room. Cas and Bobby follow. In the holding room they all come walking in Crowley stares at them.)_

CROWLEY: What is this a bloody parade?

SAM: Explain why Dean is like this?

CROWLEY: ( _Looks at Dean and back at Sam.)_ Like what?

SAM: He touched that tablet now he's panic stricken. He's afraid of everything and everyone.

CROWLEY: Well to start with he shouldn't have touched the tablet. That's why it was covered. I can't even touch it without some repercussions.

SAM: Couldn't you've told us?

CROWLEY: I didn't think of it at the time. Besides I figured he'd had more sense than that. To Dean touching that tablet is like touching Cain's blade. Except the opposite. Instead of getting empowered by it he gets the opposite. That's one of the reasons I wanted to send you. But no hero Dean wanted to make a statement that he can do it like he always has.

SAM: Make it right Crowley!

CROWLEY: I can't you got me in this trap!

SAM: ( _Looks at Bobby and Cas. Bobby walks on the other side of Crowley. Sam unties Crowley and scratches off part of the trap. Crowley stands up looks at Dean. All the sudden Dean becomes normal. He looks around in confusion. Sam looks at him.)_ Dean?

DEAN: What happened? ( _Bobby makes Crowley sit back down and he ties him back up to the chair.)_

CROWLEY: That's all the gratitude I get?

SAM: It's a long story. I'll explain when we get out of this room.

BOBBY: You take Dean out of here. I'll fix the trap. ( _(In the kitchen Sam and Dean walk into the room. Dean sits at the table. Sam gets two beers out and hands him one.)_

DEAN: Thanks. How many days have I lost this time? Was I possessed?

SAM: You've only lost a day and half and no. The tablet affected you since you touched it. Crowley said it was covered for a reason.

DEAN: And by the way I feel I realize that reason. I didn't hurt anyone or anything like that?

SAM: No, you just ran off in a panic. You ended up in Sioux Falls of all places. Sheriff Mills found you along the road in a daze.

DEAN: Talk about your hang over. Where's the tablet now?

SAM: In the safe. ( _Dean nods yes while sipping from his beer.)_ Dean?

DEAN: ( _Looks at him.)_ Yeah?

SAM: Why did the tablet become whole after you touched it?

DEAN: I don't know. I don't know where this ability came from either. _(He looks at the kitchen drawers and coverers and they all open and close. Sam looks at him.)_

SAM: Think it was from that tablet?

DEAN: I'm guessing. I don't really know Sammy.

SAM: Anything else you can do?

DEAN: I don't know. But it weakens me each time I do something.

SAM: Think we should tell Cas maybe he can help.

DEAN: Just don't ask him around Bobby. Bobby will pitch a fit. ( _Cas walks in.)_

CAS: Ask me what? ( _Both guys look behind him.)_

SAM: Where's Bobby?

CAS: He's still in the holding room.

SAM: We have a problem and Bobby can't know about it.

CAS: What kind of a problem. ( _Dean gets the draws and doors to come open and close. Cas stares at them both.)_

DEAN: That kind of a problem.

CAS: A ghost?

DEAN: No. Mojo or whatever the hell it is. I Have it.

CAS: Is that all you can do?

DEAN: I don't know. And really don't want to know. I want it to go away.

CAS: How long you have it?

DEAN: Since I touched the tablet.

CAS: In that case you are wise to narrow the knowledge of what else you can do.

DEAN: I get weak every time I use it too.

CAS: You would. You're human body can't handle that power. How do you get it going?

DEAN: All I got to do is think what I want to do and it happens. ( _Cas gets near him and stares at his eyes.)_

CAS: Stay away from Crowley. He'll know it and use it against you.

DEAN: Couldn't I use it against him?

CAS: It could kill you if you did. The more power you use the more it's going to drain you. ( _Sam looks at him in concern.)_ I'm going to check to see if there's someone that can help me or if I can find something. Give me two days meanwhile be careful Dean.

DEAN: I will. ( _Cas disappears. Sam staring at Dean. Dean notices.)_ What?

SAM: ( _Sits down across from him.)_ We can't go on any more hunts with you like this.

DEAN: Sure we can. Just think of it as me having limitless power. ( _Dean smiles at him. Sam stares at him like he's crazy.)_

SAM: It could kill you Dean.

DEAN: I'm just trying to lighten the mood. ( _Looks at the table. Bobby walks in.)_

BOBBY: Well our house guest is secured. Now to figure out what we do with him.

( _Dean stares at him.)_

 **12 A.M.**

 _(The scene shows the safe where the tablet is. The safe suddenly comes open. Someone standing in the dark walks into the light. Dean is standing there. He walks toward the safe and stops five feet from it. The tablet floats in midair toward him. It lands in his hand and Dean stares at it. All the sudden he becomes dressed in black. His hair slicked back. He walks to the holding room. Inside the door comes open Crowley stares at who's coming in. He notices Dean all in black pants and shirt.)_

CROWLEY: What the bloody hell are you doing all dressed like that. ( _Dean stands there holding the tablet at his side. Crowley notices him holding something.)_ What are you holding? ( _Crowley focuses his eyes and notices what he's holding.)_ Bloody hell I've been had.

DEAN: What's wrong Crowley?

CROWLEY: Oh nothing that I shouldn't do myself confronted with your arsenal you have under your arm.

DEAN: I just come in to bargain with you.

CROWLEY: Barging with you? You're joking right?

DEAN: Do I look like I'm joking? You're in no position to do nothing but listen to me. So I suggest you do just that.

CROWLEY: What do you want?

DEAN: I want hell.

CROWLEY: You want hell!? What for?

DEAN: Why do you want it?

CROWLEY: Because I earned it!

DEAN: You've done nothing for it!

CROWLEY: Haven't I now? ( _Suddenly Crowley's chair gets lifted in midair with him in it to Deans eye level. Dean looks him in the face.)_

DEAN: No you haven't! ( _Crowley stares at him in fear.)_

CROWLEY: What the bloody hell do you think you're doing? You need to be careful with power you know. It can over take you!

DEAN: No, it just over takes you. ( _The chair falls to the floor with Crowley in it. He's still tied to it laying on the side with the chair.)_

CROWLEY: You going to help me sit up or just leave me?

DEAN: I thought I would just leave you to wallow in self-pity. ( _Dean walks out of the closing the door behind him.)_

 **9 A.M.**

 _(Dean is in the kitchen cooking breakfast. He's in a white t-shirt and jeans. Sam comes walking in tired. And notices what Dean is doing.)_

SAM: ( _Walks over to Dean and sits down at the table.)_ How long you been up?

DEAN: Eh about an hour. Want some coffee?

SAM: Yeah. ( _Dean pours a cup and hands it to him.)_ Thanks. You seem in better spirits then you were yesterday.

DEAN: Well like Cas said just play it cool. So I figure why fret over it. Just go on doing what I do. ( _Sam nods yes. Bobby walks in and notices everyone.)_

BOBBY: Well, having a big reunion or what?

DEAN: Morning to you to. Wake up to earlier there Bobby?

BOBBY: No just a lot on my mind.

DEAN: Want eggs?

BOBBY: No. I'm not hungry. Coffee will do me fine. ( _Dean hands him a cup and he looks at Sam.)_

DEAN: Sammy?

SAM: Yeah I could use some eggs.

BOBBY: ( _Stares at Dean.)_ What's got you all being chef Boyardee all of the sudden?

DEAN: Just in the mood is there law against that? ( _Gives Sam plate of scrambled eggs and himself.)_

BOBBY: Just asking. What's your boys plans today.

DEAN: To hunt.

SAM: Hunt what?

DEAN: Was browsing on your lap top. We have a hunt in South Dakota. Think it's a Wendigo by the sounds of it.

SAM: Haven't confronted one of them for a long time.

DEAN: It's just south of Sioux Falls. Newton Hills State park.

SAM: How many has it attacked?

DEAN: Not attacked, killed. Over fifteen people.

BOBBY: Any idea how big?

DEAN: Well as usual they're blaming it on bears. I would say for us average Wendigo.

BOBBY: You're going to need help. ( _Dean nods yes.)_

SAM: Not to mention stocked and packed up.

BOBBY: _(Stands up and walks out of the kitchen.)_ Better get a move on then.

DEAN: ( _Looks at Sam.)_ Just like old times huh?

SAM: Yeah. ( _Stands up puts his dish in the sink. Dean follows.)_

 **NEWTON HILLS STATE PARK**

 **5 P.M.**

 _(Dean, Sam and Bobby are just walking into a small lodge. They lay they're equipment down.)_

DEAN: Not to bad Bobby. You know how to reserve them.

BOBBY: Well it was better then what you two idgits were trying to get. No water, no plumbing. If I had to go in the middle of the night I wasn't about to go out with that creature roaming about. We were lucky there was a cancellation too.

SAM: ( _Sits at the far bed near a window.)_ Got my bed. ( _Dean looks over at him.)_

DEAN: This isn't the three bears Sam. ( _Sam laughs as he gets his equipment out of his luggage. Dean walks over to bed across from Sam and Bobby gets the farthest one. Dean gets his equipment out and organizes it.)_

BOBBY: You bring provisions?

DEAN: I got Sam's nutria bars and water in bag.

BOBBY: Nutria bars?

DEAN: That's Sammy for you.

BOBBY: ( _Looks at Sam.)_ Why don't you eat something healthy like grilled hamburger or hot dog. ( _Sam stares at him.)_ No? ( _Shrugs his shoulders.)_ Just a thought.

 **9 P.M.**

 _(Sam is leaned up by the windows on his bed looking at his laptop. Dean is sharping a knife while Bobby is watching TV. Something outside rushes by the windows Sam is sitting near. Sam thinks he seen it at the corner of his eyes and looks out the window. He sees nothing. Sam looks back at his computer. Dean looks his way.)_

DEAN: Everything ok Sammy?

SAM: ( _Looks over at Dean.)_ Yeah. Thought I saw something outside. ( _Dean stands up and walks toward Sam.)_

DEAN: Really? Like what?

SAM: Just saw it the corner of my eye. Could've been a raccoon. It was too small to be anything else. ( _Suddenly the windows break and two long black claws grab Sam by the arms. It tries dragging Sam through the windows.)_

DEAN: ( _Yells as he runs to him.)_ Sam! ( _Dean grabs Sam's hands and tries pulling him away from the creature. Bobby notices and quickly grabs a gun and rushes to Deans aid.)_

BOBBY: Holy Shit! (T _ries aiming at the creature.)_

DEAN: Shoot it Bobby!

BOBBY: I'm trying to get a clear shot. ( _The long black sharp nails start digging into Sam's arms. He screams out in pain.)_

DEAN: Bobby! ( _Bobby fires the gun near the creature. It screams out and disappears. Sam lays there in the bed in agony. Dean looks Sam's arms.)_

SAM: Dean it burns like hell.

DEAN: Take it easy Sam. Bobby what do we do? ( _Bobby looks at Sam's arms getting him to sit up.)_

BOBBY: Get him over to the sink and we'll wash it down with lukewarm water. Then we'll use the antiseptic. ( _Dean walks Sam over to the sink and they start carefully washing down his arms.)_

DEAN: Bobby these things are deep. I'm going to have to stitch them up.

 **TWO HOURS LATER**

 _(Sam is asleep on Dean's bed. Dean is sitting guard by him. Bobby fixed the windows and symbols to ward of the Wendigo. Bobby looks Dean's way.)_

BOBBY: You should get some sleep. You're going to need it.

DEAN: Not tired.

BOBBY: There's nothing more we can do, Dean. Just let him rest.

DEAN: We need antibiotics. He's gotten a fever in two hours. He won't make it the night.

BOBBY: Where's Cas?

DEAN: Out on business.

BOBBY: Typical. I'll keep an eye on Sam. You get some rest. We'll make a run in the morning for antibiotics. ( _Dean glares at him.)_

DEAN: You're not hearing me! The rate his fever is he may not make it. I got to call Mills maybe she can help.

BOBBY: Or we can just get him to the hospital.

DEAN: To much demonic activity to leave him there. ( _Dials Mills number.)_ Hey its Dean. I need your help. Were in the area. ( _Stares at Sam.)_ I wanted to know if you could somehow get a hold of some syringes and antibiotic vials? ( _Looks at the floor.)_ Sam's hurt bad and I could use them a.s.a.p. ( _Stares back at Sam.)_ Make it quick as you can. Were at lodge number 57 in the newton park falls camping area. Thanks. ( _Hangs up and looks at Bobby.)_ She's going to try to get some. ( _Bobby nods yes.)_

 **AN HOUR LATER**

 _(Dean is pacing back and forth and looking out the window.)_

BOBBY: You're going to wear a hole in the carpet if you don't sit down.

DEAN: Where is she?! ( _Sound of a car pulls up. Dean looks out the window and sees the sheriff's car. Dean opens the door. Mills gets out of the car carrying a small bag. Mills walks up to him.)_

MILLS: _(Hands Dean the bag.)_ You owe me one.

DEAN: Come on in. ( _She follows him in.)_

MILLS: Could you tell me how this happened to him… ( _Stops in mid-sentence when she sees Bobby.)_ Oh my god.

DEAN: You better sit down. ( _Scoots a chair by her, she sits down. Dean walks over to Sam and injects the antibiotic into him.)_

BOBBY: Hi Jody.

MILLS: How's this possible. Did they resurrect you or something?

BOBBY: No. it's a long story.

MILLS: I got time. You owe me. _(Bobby starts telling her.)_

 **8 A.M.**

 _(Sam wakes up with a startled expression and looks around. He sees dean asleep in a recliner near his bed. He smiles and looks over at Bobby asleep on his bed. Dean looks at Sam.)_

DEAN: You're up. ( _Sam looks at him.)_ How you feeling?

SAM: Like I got the flu. And my arms feel like they're on fire.

DEAN: ( _Puts his arm on Sam's forehead.)_ You're not as warm as you were. ( _Grabs a syringe and vial out of the bag.)_

SAM: What's that?

DEAN: Antibiotic, to keep any infection from setting in.

SAM: Where you get it?

DEAN: Called Mills. She brought some in for me. ( _Injects his bicep.)_ Not sure you would've made it without it. ( _Let me see your arm. Sam does what he says. Dean slightly unwraps it. His arm is real red and swollen but no infection present.)_ I'm going to have to get some ice to help that swelling.

SAM: How are we going to hunt this thing down?

DEAN: Well I'm not leaving you here alone if that's what you mean.

SAM: You have to. I'll just slow you two down.

DEAN: Out of the question Sam. It'll break in here and finish you.

BOBBY: Make sure you bring those antibiotics for him and bandages. We'll get going.

 **TWO AND HALF HOURS LATER**

 _(All three are walking through the forest. Sam is keeping close to Dean. Sam starts weakening Bobby notices.)_

BOBBY: Dean, we need to stop Sam is weakening. _(Dean looks back at Sam.)_

SAM: I'm fine Bobby.

DEAN: No you're not Sam. ( _Walks over to Sam and gets out a bottle of water.)_ Come on. Let's sit you down before you fall down. ( _They sit down by a tree and Dean hands him the bottled water.)_

DEAN: Here drink this. ( _Sam drinks the water and Dean looks over at Bobby.)_

BOBBY: Won't hurt for you two to rest up. We haven't found any caves anywhere. I'm going to look around the vicinity while you two rest. I'll be back in thirty.

DEAN: Be careful Bobby. ( _Bobby goes and Dean looks at Sam.)_ Rest up Sammy. We got a long walk back.

SAM: My arms are on fire.

DEAN: Better change your bandages and clean the wounds up.

 **HOUR LATER**

 _(Sam's asleep across Dean's lap. Sam's arms are freshly wrapped. Every so often Dean hears a sound and looks around guard fully at his surroundings with his hand on Sam's bicep part of his arm.)_

DEAN: ( _Talks to himself.)_ Bobby where the hell are you? ( _Looks up at the sky it's starting to cloud up as ominous clouds start towering over head.)_ We need to be heading back. ( _Bobby walks up behind them.)_

BOBBY: We need to be heading back. There's a storm coming and by the sounds of it on radio its going to be bad.

DEAN: Scared me to death, Bobby. ( _Gently shakes Sam.)_ Sam, we need to be getting back. ( _Sam wakes and sits up. Dean stands up and helps Sam.)_ You good to go?

SAM: Yeah, I'm sorry.

DEAN: For what?

SAM: Being so needy.

DEAN: You don't need to be sorry for anything Sam. You're hurt. Who's going to be sorry is that Wendigo when I get a hold of it. ( _They all start heading back to the cabin.)_

 **HOUR AND A HALF LATER**

 _(The winds are picking up and its getting darker from the storm clouds. As they're walking Dean sees something running from a distance to his right. He stops and looks around trying to find it. Bobby looks back at him.)_

BOBBY: What is it?

DEAN: Thought I saw something. ( _He happens to see a faint shadow.)_ It's here. It's hunting us.

BOBBY: ( _Looking the direction Dean is.)_ Where?

DEAN: Directly ahead of me.

BOBBY: ( _Aiming his gun.)_ I see it. ( _It suddenly starts running after Sam. Dean drags Sam to the ground as it runs past them. Sam sits on the ground in pain. Bobby fires at it just hitting its side.)_ Well I winged it. But that isn't going to hinder it much. ( _Goes to look at Dean. He's guarding Sam while breathing heavy.)_ Dean? ( _Dean staring out into the woods, keeping Sam close.)_ Dean you hearing me?

( _Dean continues to stare out into the woods watching for it. Bobby attempts to approach Dean. His stare snaps to Bobby. He starts growling at him. Bobby stops while staring at him in concern.)_

BOBBY: Why are you doing that Dean? It's me, Bobby. I'm your long long friend adopted family to you, remember? ( _Tries to approach him again. Dean growls louder, guarding Sam.)_ Dean! I'm not going to hurt you or your brother you know this. I'd die protecting you boys! ( _Rumbling of the oncoming storms causes Bobby to look up at the sky. He looks back at Dean.)_ We need to be getting to that cabin and were still an hour away. ( _Dean stares at him while standing up. He helps Sam up, keeping him close.)_

SAM: Bobby, just keep your distance. I think the effects of that tablet is still affecting him. That Wendigo nearly grabbed for me again before you shot it. And I think Dean noticed. Now he's on super guard duty against anyone.

BOBBY: Perfect. Let's get moving. ( _All three of them walk on through the winds.)_

 **2:30 P.M.**

 _(Winds have increased and rain has started with occasional flash of lightening. They just get inside the cabin. Dean helps Sam over to his bed. Sam sits down. Dean sits down on the recliner near the bed. Bobby walks to the small kitchenette and gets a beer out of the fridge.)_

BOBBY: You all want a beer?

SAM: No thanks Bobby. ( _Sam looks at Dean.)_ Dean? ( _Dean looks him and nods no.)_ Dean you ok?

BOBBY: He hasn't snapped out of it yet?

SAM: I don't think so.

DEAN: I'm fine. I just wanted to go after that thing yet I had Sam to protect. I think it was trying to lure me away from him so it can get him.

BOBBY: Dean you growled at me. That's not a normal human feature.

DEAN: It was adrenaline. I needed to protect Sam. ( _Looks over at Sam. He's asleep.)_ Why is it after him Bobby?

BOBBY: They thrive on weakness. Being he's hurt they know he's vulnerable. _(Cas suddenly shows up in front of Dean. Dean Jumps back glaring at him.)_

CAS: I had a hard time finding you. What are you all doing out here? ( _Notices him staring at him.)_ What is it?

DEAN: Get out of here!

BOBBY: Dean!

Cas: What's wrong Dean?

DEAN: You deaf?! I told you to get out of here! ( _Cas stares at him seeing something wrong.)_

CAS: You've touched it again haven't you? You got it with you don't you? ( _Cas looks over at Sam seeing the bandages on his arms.)_ What's happened to Sam? You do that to him?

DEAN: ( _Gets in his face, shoving him against the wall.)_ Keep away from him! ( _Cas stares at him and suddenly puts his hands on the front and back of his head. He collapses to the floor.)_

BOBBY: What the hell did you just do?

CAS: Take it easy. I just put him out. He'll just sleep it off. Where's he got the tablet.

BOBBY: It's at the bunker in the safe.

CAS: No he's got it somewhere here. ( _Goes through his bags and finds it wrapped.)_ Here it is.

BOBBY: That fool!

CAS: I'm taking it to heaven and securing it there. I'll be back in few. ( _Cas disappears.)_

BOBBY: No wonder why you two become the death of me. ( _Bobby picks Dean up and puts him into the recliner near Sam. Bobby walks into the bathroom and starts he shower.)_

 **6:30 P.M.**

 _(Sam wakes up. He looks over at Dean asleep by him. Bobby looks over at him from a small table he's sitting at, reading a magazine.)_

BOBBY: How you feeling?

SAM: Sore but ok. See Dean finally fell asleep.

BOBBY: No choice of his own. Cas was here and discovered he had the knights of hell tablet on him.

SAM: What?

BOBBY: Yeah that was my thought with a little extra added to it.

SAM: Why he'd bring it?

BOBBY: I don't know. But I'm a little concerned how he's going to be without it.

SAM: Where'd Cas take it?

BOBBY: To heaven where no one can get to it.

SAM: I've heard that before.

BOBBY: Yeah well for the moment it's safe.

SAM: What are we going to do about this Wendigo. We still need to kill it off.

BOBBY: Leave that to me. I'll find it. ( _Cas shows up between their eye view of each other.)_

CAS: That won't be necessary. I took care of it for you.

BOBBY: What did you do to it?

CAS: Think I gave it a heart attack. It was bleeding pretty good from what look like a shot injury. Of which I believe came from one of you. So by me showing up just did it in.

BOBBY: I didn't think I hit that bad.

CAS: You did. Need to get you all back. And Sam healed. Dean is in question on how he's going to act when he wakes up. So I want him home in hopes he won't be as aggressive.

SAM: You think he will be?

CAS: Not sure. It was like an addiction to him. Being he already had a taste of being a knight, he was vulnerable to the tablet. Now I take it away, I don't know how he's going to be.

 **BUNKER 7 P.M.**

 _(Dean is lying on the sofa. He sits up looking around confused. He stands up quickly.)_

DEAN: Sam? ( _Looks around for him.)_ Sammy? Where are you? _(Bobby looks his way from the kitchen.)_

BOBBY: Dean! It's ok. He's in the shower.

DEAN: He shouldn't be getting soap on those cuts.

BOBBY: Cas healed him. He's fine. How are you feeling?

DEAN: Violated!

BOBBY: Violated?

DEAN: _(Glares at him.)_ I didn't stutter. Cas put me out brought me here. Yeah a bit violated.

BOBBY: He did it for your own good.

DEAN: He did it for his own good because he knew I was able to kick his ass.

BOBBY: He did it because it would kill you Dean. That tablet was evil and you damn well knew that!

DEAN: Whatever. ( _Walks toward his room.)_

BOBBY: Don't you whatever me boy! ( _Dean walks on. Bobby stares at the table in frustration. Cas walks in from the holding room.)_

CAS: Crowley isn't breathing a word to me about much. Just tells me to get away like Dean did.

BOBBY: Well Dean just woke up like a woman on her time of month.

CAS: On her what?

BOBBY: Nothing. He's got a major attitude.

CAS: Well at least he's not sick.

BOBBY: I think I prefer him sick.

CAS: What he say to you?

BOBBY: He's blaming you for taking it away him. ( _Cas stares at him.)_

CAS: I had to, or Sam would not have his brother no more.

BOBBY: I told him it could've killed him. But he walked away. ( _Sam walks in in a t-shirt and cotton pants his hair still a little wet.)_

SAM: ( _Sees Cas.)_ Hey Cas. ( _Looks at the sofa and over at Bobby)_ Where's Dean?

BOBBY: I believe he went into his room. He's in a really cranky mood. ( _Sam walks toward Dean's room. Inside dean is sitting there going through his dad's diary. Sam knocks and peers in. Dean looks his way.)_

DEAN: Hey Sam. Come on in.

SAM: How you feeling?

DEAN: Like I want to kill a hundred people. How you feeling?

SAM: Better now that I got a shower.

DEAN: See you're all healed up.

SAM: Yeah. Why do feel you need to kill a hundred?

DEAN: I feel edgy and over energetic and violated by Cas.

SAM: Why you feel violated?

DEAN: He knocked me out for one. And… ( _Looks at the floor.)_

SAM: Took the tablet away from you. ( _Dean looks at him.)_ Bobby told me. Why were you caring it around?

DEAN: Felt like I needed to, to keep you safe. ( _Sam stares at the floor and back at Dean.)_

 **THE END….**


End file.
